Like Father Like Daughter
by Awezomemedic78
Summary: Ila Chambers grew up in Crocus with her mom and dad. She knew she was different from her family. Her mom just told her it was from a long dead distant relative where her blonde hair and storm gray eyes came from. She's noticed her mom's been saying strange things like "you look so much like your father." She's now 18 and goes off to join Fairy Tail because she's the only one in her


A/N

This is my first time writing in first person. Hopefully it isn't too bad. This came to me as a 'what if'. Laxus the playboy he is wasn't as careful with his conquests and has a daughter he had no idea about until now. Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Densa1 owns the Pradeshverse.

Like Father Like Daughter

 _"My father didn't tell me how to live. He lived and let me watch him do it." – Unknown_

Thunder crash is the distance. I could feel the lightening charges building the air. It was making the hair on my arms stand up straight. Pushing myself faster to get back home to my family home in Crocus so I didn't get soaked. Drops of rain started in big plump tears as the sky opened up as if it were weeping over the loss of someone. "Ila? Is that you dear? Did you beat the storm home and not get too soaked?" a familiar voice sounded out through my home.

"Yeah mom. I just barely beat it. I got a few drops on me but nothing bone soaking." Calling out to my mom. She worried about me being her only girl with two younger brothers, mom tended to dote on me. It sometimes was annoying.

"Ok well dinner is almost ready and your brothers are upstairs trying not to tear their rooms up. Can you check on them for me. Your father will be home in an hour." She asks. I could hear the smile in her voice.

Putting my jacket up on the coat rack and pulling off my shoes, I went upstairs to check on my two annoying brothers. They were younger than me. Ricky was twelve and had it in his head that he was going to be a Rune Knight when he grew up. He was just a regular ordinary kid, no magical ability but the kid sure could scrape. He came home with more cuts, bruises, and black eyes than I can remember. Then there my baby brother, Aaron, he's a huge bookworm, a complete opposite of Ricky. He's only ten but he reads at a higher level than I do and I'm the big sister at eighteen years old.

Walking up the stairs in our home I hear the usual racket of Ricky doing only the Gods know what and Aaron's room is quiet. I decide to peek in on Aaron first. As I suspected, nose stuck in a book. "What are you reading dork?"

No answer. That's typical. I poke at him a little more. "Hey I know you're really reading comic books instead of those complex 'Mechanics of Magic' books. Why don't you just tell me what Batman is doing right now?"

That got him. His head rose up and glared at me. "Ila I doubt you could even comprehend what I'm reading right now. Besides If you really want to know what Batman is doing go ask Ricky. He may have sat down long enough to have read the latest volume." His response was dry yet sharp from his young mouth.

"Whatever kiddo. Mom wanna me to check on you. To make sure the house is still in one piece up here." I informed him with an eye roll as I walked away but before I could get too far Aaron said something that got my attention.

"Sis, when are you going to do something with your magical abilities? I mean that out of everyone in this household, you are the only one who can wield magic. You are like our very own superhero." Aaron whispered. It was something I don't think I was supposed to hear. I kept walking as if I never heard it.

As I walked down the hallway to Ricky's room, the atmosphere was completely different. He was a bundle of energy. He was jumping on his bed and making fireball sounds and other sounds that only he knew what they were. "Hey brat, mom wanna to make sure you didn't burn the house down and that there were no dead bodies up here to deal with. So what are you doing anyway?"

Ricky stopped long enough to acknowledge me, "I'm pretending to be a Fairy Tail wizard, duh. I wanna be just like Natsu Dragneel when I grow up!" He smiled at me.

"Oh dear Gods no way brat! That destructive Fire Dragon Slayer is the worst role model for you. Why not someone like I dunno someone calmer and less destructive, like…like" Gods my mid was drawing blanks, "Lucy Pradesh. Yeah Lucy is not destructive calm cool collective and has all those great spirits to heal her out…" I could see the scrunched up face he had that was telling me I was going nowhere.

Ricky stuck out his tongue, "Bleh, she's a girl, sis. I wanna throw fireballs and breath fire like a dragon, like Natsu does." He went back to bouncing. I just pinched the bridge of my nose and left the bundle of energy. I did what Mom wanna me to do, make sure the house was intact and no dead bodies to clean up.

When I got back down to the kitchen the aroma of dinner filled my sensitive nose. I could smell the rosemary and thyme mixed in the pork roast with the vegetables. It made my mouth water. Mom was making my favorite. I sniffed the air for hints of anything else in the air. My stomach gurgled at what I could pick out of the different smells. Apple pie, carrots, roasted potatoes in addition to the pork.

In the kitchen, mom was busying herself with setting our long square dining table. She was in her usual plan jeans and t-shirt outfit. Mom was just a normal everyday woman, no nonsense. It's what I loved about her. She didn't take any shit off of anyone yet she loved each of us kids as we were. She and dad were adorable together. "Mom what's the occasion? Making my favorite food? I know it isn't my birthday or anything."

Mom looked at me as if she were staring off into space remembering something that was only known to her. She walked over to me, touched my shoulder length golden yellow hair, and then touched near my stormy gray eyes. She looked into them in this dreamy state, "You look so much like your father now that you've gotten older. You're eyes are just like his…"

I pulled away from her and looked at her as if she had just lost her damn mind, "Mother! Dad's eyes are green just like Ricky's and Aaron's and yours are brown. Are you drunk? You told me I got my hair color and eyes from a great great aunt on grandpa's side!" I said sharply. It seemed to have pulled my mother from whatever drunken stupor she was in out.

Mom shook her head, "Oh of course dear your right your great great aunt Snow Fu. How could I forget that. Can you help me finish setting the table?" She went right back to the task she was doing.

I was confused by what my mother was talking about, 'You look just like your father.' I've never looked like my father. Dad has green eyes and brown hair and mom has brown eyes and almost black hair. I've always stood out in the family. Blonde hair, storm gray eyes, ability to wield magic, heightened senses. Sometimes I wonder if Dad is my true father. He's never loved me any differently than my brothers.

Dinner came and went without anything memorable happening. I had disappeared to my room to write in my journal. I had gotten in the mail today my weekly issue of Sorcerer Weekly. I was flipping through the pages. I came across an article in it that talked about people that had natural magical abilities and how they should seek out mage guilds to hone their abilities for the greater good of Fiore. I knew about the history of the Great Black Dragon Acnologia being destroyed by Fairy Tail and Sabretooth's Dragon Slayers. What kid didn't. It was in our history books. There weren't any immediate threats to Fiore now. So what was the article talking about.

The article gave me some food for thought. I'd talk to mom and dad about it. It wasn't too late so I made my way downstairs to the living room to find my parents cuddling on the couch watching some old movie on the Lacrima TV. I hated bothering them. I knew how little time they got to themselves nowadays. I watched them for a few minutes, laughing eating popcorn, telling corny jokes, making up stupid dialogue to go with the movie they probably have seen a hundred times. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Mom, Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I got the courage to interrupt them.

Two heads swiveled around to my direction. My mom was the one that answered, "Oh course baby. Come over here and sit with us." I wiggled my way in between my parents and snuggled under the blanket with them. I curled up and laid my head on my mom's shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair. It was so soothing. It made me want to go to sleep. "Penny for your thoughts, Ila." My dad said.

I let out a hum of contentment after a few more minutes of mom playing with my hair, "Hmm, I was reading Sorcerer Weekly and came across this really interesting article about people who have natural magical power should join a mage guild 'for the greater good of Fiore'. What do you guys think about me joining a mage guild?"

They were both silent for a moment and my mom giggled a little, "I thought that rag was just full of pictures of hot mages for teenagers to pin up on their walls."

"Mom? Seriously, how much wine have you had today?" I teased her which got me another wine induced giggle.

Dad's deeper voice caught my ear and I turned to looked at him, "Pumpkin, what is this all about? Do you want to be a guild mage?" He looked at me with sincerity. He was always very supportive of all my endeavors. He only told me 'no' if the project was one that wasn't practical. He would help me come to the decision myself. He never just flat out said 'no'.

I was hesitant in my answer. "Uhh…maybe…I guess…I don't know…" I blushed and hide my face under the blanket. That earned a laugh from both my parents.

"What's wrong baby girl? Do you think we are a couple of fuddy-duddies and are going to tell you no?" Dad asked. "We know you have magical abilities beyond anyone in this household or at your school. It probably would do you good to go to a mage guild for training. Have you thought about which guild you would like to go too?" he asked with pride in his voice.

"Honey, I think we should send her to Fairy Tail. They have been consistently winning or coming in second to Sabretooth for years now. What do you think baby? Go be a Fairy. Mommy will cheer for you at the GMG." Mom was slurring her words now and giving me sloppy mom kisses.

Dad laughed, "I'll call the guild tomorrow to see if they are accepting new mages. I think it's a good idea. Ila why don't you go back to bed so I can get your drunk mother in bed. I think she's hit the wine a little hard tonight." I gave dad a kiss on the cheek and went back to my room.

Sleep didn't come to me though. I was too busy thinking about what it was going to be like to be a wizard, to get formal training, to not feel like a weirdo at school. I packed my bags instead of sleeping. Well one bag, my backpack. I wasn't sure what to take to Magnolia. It was going to take a few hours to get there by train anyway. I'd sleep on the way there.

The next morning I was woken up by my two annoying brothers. I had overslept because I couldn't fall asleep. They both were raging balls of energy. "Get out you two little toads before I give you a reason to have wild looking hair." I snapped at them. I felt bad but I felt cranky about being woke up being jumped on. I oozed out of bed cursing the sun and its bright cheeriness. I did my usual morning routine. Brush teeth, hair, make-up. Now what should I wear? I pulled out my favorite outfit. I figured since I was going to be traveling and then meeting the guild master of Fairy Tail today I better look my best. I pulled out of my closet my dark purple sleeveless blouse and black slacks that fit me like a glove in a professional manner. I put on my boots and laced them up. Piled my hair up on top my head in a loose bun, I left some soft curls around my face and ears.

I entered the kitchen, "Mom can I get a bowl of cereal and to…" I started asking mom but the response I got was a dropped glass on the floor and my mom in a frozen stance like she seen a ghost. I rushed forward to her to make sure she was ok. "Mom…mom… are you alright?" slightly shaking her.

She started coming around, "Uh…yes sorry Ila. You look so beautiful today." She smiled. " I packed you a lunch for the trip. Your father called ahead. The guild master is aware that you will be arriving today to speak with him. Stop at the bar first, ok, baby." Mom gave me the instruction that apparently dad had left her from his phone conversation. I gave her a peck on the cheek and left for the Grand Central Station in Crocus. I was able to get a non-stop to Magnolia.

The train station was bustling with all kinds of people and magical creatures. I was getting slightly distracted by the sites and wonders of the environment. My senses were giving me grief. I had an audible and olfactory overload. Sounds and smells assaulted me. This was my first time here and my first time on a train. I was able to get my ticket and head to gate 5. The train was loading so I hurried my way to the nearest car and handed the conductor my ticket. He punched it and allowed me to get onboard. The train car had different compartments for passengers so I quickly took one that had no one in it. I texted my mom to let her know I was on the train safely.

After texting her I went ahead and open a game on my Lphone to pass the time. I popped on my sound pods. I found these old school looking ones that cover your whole ear and it provided my sensitive hearing with noise cancelling from the outside. I didn't noticed the three people that sat down with me until I was well into my game.

I felt someone nudge me from my right. I looked up to my right and then across from me. I could have peed my pants and screamed like a fangirl because part of the Thunder Legion just sat down in my compartment. I pulled my headphones off and tried to talk but just stared at them star struck. So I sat there and open mouth breathed. A few chuckles and snickers then someone was rubbing my back saying, "Breath kiddo. Remember in and then out. There you go. Here drink some water." I sipped on the bottle of water that was handed to me.

I looked at the people in my booth. Freed Justine, Rune Mage; Bixlow and Lucy Pradesh Seith and Celestial Mages, sitting in my frigging booth on the same train that I am. As I was about to say something, the train was moving and I felt my stomach get queasy. I heard Lucy say something that didn't make sense, "Oh well she didn't escape the motion sickness either. Move Bixy. I know how to take care of this." I watched through bleary eyes as the knight shifted Lucy out of his lap and over to sit next to Freed. I felt small delicate hands moved me to lay my head in her lap and run her fingers in my hair. It helped my nausea and was putting me to sleep. Before I fell into dream world, I heard Lucy say, "She looks so much like him it's scary. But he doesn't have any kids and has stayed the eternal bachelor."

Freed agreed, "Yes I know. He's never seem to settle down with anyone. But this girl she even dresses like he does. I wonder if she has his same powers. Since she's has the motions sickness I can surmise she could very well be a dragon slayer…"

Bixlow added with a snicker, "…yeah but she seems less grumpy…"

That was the last things that I heard before sleep claimed me.

I felt a gentle rousing cutting through the dreamless sleep I was having. The nausea was gone. The train wasn't moving anymore. "Hey wake up. We're in Magnolia." Came a calm voice that was musical to my sensitive ears. My memory of whose lap I was laying in slammed back to my frontal lobe. "Holy shit I just napped in Lucy Pradesh's lap…and…and oh my Gods…I'm so sorry Bixlow I didn't mean to get sick and take her time from you and Freed…." Heavy breathing was all the rest the my brain could give for conversation.

The trio laughed at me. I was being drug up out of the compartment by petite yet strong hands, "Come on. We are going to walk you to the guild hall. We have some questions for you and I'm sure when you stop fan girling over us you will too."

"Oh come on Cosplayer. We've been married for how long now? I still fan girl over you." Bixlow added and his famous tongue rolled out.

Lucy laughed, "You better still fan girl over me you big lug. I still cosplay for you."

Freed cleared his throat, "You two need a room? I'm sure our newest member isn't old enough for your brand of affection."

My brain had finally gotten over being star struck. I've followed them since I was old enough to get Sorcerer Weekly. I remember when ten and Lucy and Bixlow had gotten married. "It's ok Mr. Justine. I'm eighteen. I've followed you and Mr. & Mrs. Pradesh for years in Sorcerer Weekly. I'm sorry I got sick on the train. It was the first time I've ever rode on any kind of transportation. I usually just walk around Crocus. Um, by the way my name is Ila, Ila Chambers." I smiled at them.

Freed stared at me just like my mother has been lately. He cleared his throat again and adjusted his ascot, "Uh yes, Ila. You may call me Freed. Mr. Justine is excessively formal. So what kind of magical abilities do you possess, my dear?" He looked at me with a quizzical look.

The look made me feel a bit nervous. Of course, whenever anyone asked me about my magic I got anxious about it. I mean how do you tell your friends 'Oh I can make a lightning bolt appear outta nowhere.' without some strange looks and comments about being a werido. I stopped walking with the trio. I wasn't sure how to tell them about it. "Well, you see…I don't really use my magic that often…" I took a deep breath and looked into brown red and teal eyes. I didn't see anything that I normally see in my friends faces. It was like they were accepting my answer, whatever it was. I felt an acceptance with them. It was a strange feeling. "…uh icanmakelightningappear on a clear day." I rushed the answer out in one word. I felt the embarrassment on my face. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I waited for the laughter the chiding and off color comments, but they didn't come. I looked up at the three mages with me. They were all smiling at me as if they knew something that I didn't know. I was shocked when Lucy gathered me up in a big hug and half whispered in my ear, "Come on sweetie. We have someone at the guild that you need to meet and maybe he'll get that cocklebur out of his ass and help you with your magic." She gave me her famous Lucy smile.

Lucy's hug was almost…almost as good as my mom's. It helped quell all my anxieties. We continued our walk to Fairy Tail guild hall. The butterflies in my stomach started to grow again. Here I was little Ila Chambers from Crocus, who was the daughter of an accountant and a stay at home mom and lived in the boring suburbs, entering Fairy Tail with part of the Thunder Legion. I could hear sounds and smell smells that could only come from a mage guild.

Bixlow placed a calming hand on my shoulder, "You ready kiddo?" He smiled at me. I nodded my head. We walked in and my senses were overloaded immediately. My head swam with everything. Someone I think Lucy put the sound pods over my ears. There wasn't any music in them but it dampened the sounds. The hall was bustling. Two girls ran towards us. They were obviously Lucy and Bixlow's. The oldest on looked no older than ten while the other looked around eight. One with blonde hair and one with blue hair; they hugged their mom before they swarmed their dad who was cackling.

I nodded to Lucy my thanks and turned to Freed, "Thank you for getting me here. I was told once I got here to go to the bar so I could speak to the guild master?"

Freed nodded in the direction of the bar, "Mira is there. She will assist you." He smiled at me.

I walked towards the bar. I didn't recognize many mages here. Their ages ranged from children to elderly. The place was lively. I could feel the magic in the air. It was incredible to feel. I never felt anything like it. I made it to bar without bumping into anyone. It was strange how the ocean of people just parted for me. I noticed the silver haired woman with bright blue eyes behind the bar. "Uh…excuse me…" that was all I was able to get out before there was a huge crack of thunder outside the hall. I noticed many people started to scurry and settle down.

"Thunder doesn't bother you, sweetie?" came the sweet voice of the silver hair woman that I recognized as Mirajane Strauss. I felt like she was assessing me for a wedding dress for some unknown reason.

"Umm…not really…I swear that wasn't me though." I looked at her. She just smiled at me.

"Oh I know it wasn't dear. Why would you say something silly like that?" She laughed, "What can I do for you?"

"My dad called yesterday. He told me to stop here at the bar to ask for the guild master. I was wanting to join Fairy Tail." I explained.

"Oh well your just in luck. That crack of thunder was out illustrious guild master arriving." She giggled as she started wiping a glass.

I started to say something else when the guild master walked into the hall. All eyes went to the hulking man. He was tall and huge. He looked pissed off, but something inside me clicked and felt at ease and safe. It was as if I had a second self wake up and that self knew this man and felt at peace with him even though he was as prickly as briar patch.

He barked at Mira, "Mira I need a beer and something to eat, please and thank you." His eyes met mine. Storm gray to storm gray, it felt like some unknown message was being sent to him from my new second self.

Mira went and busied herself with making the request and told me, "Follow him up to his office. And don't worry his bark is worse than his bite."

I walked towards the steps up to the second floor. I could feel eyes all over the back of me. It was like everyone knew what was happening except me. I reached the top of the stairs and found a door and knocked on it. All my ears heard was a low warning growl. Nothing else, a growl reverberated in my chest. Where the hell did that come from, I've never 'growled'. "Get yer ass in here and stop sulking at my door, whelp!"

Opening the door, I took in the sight of a cluttered office. Papers stacked here and there. A computer perched on the corner of a medium sized desk. The master was sitting behind the desk with a glower on his face, arms crossed over his expansive chest. He was wearing dark purple button down short sleeve shirt. He was still growling. I could hear it and I was growling back. It was weird.

"What do you want whelp? Mira sent you up here for something." He face stayed in a scowl.

"Uh, well sir, I was wanting to join Fairy Tail. My dad call yesterday…My name is Ila, Ila Chambers." I introduced myself to this grouch of a man.

"Hmm, I do remember talking to a Don Chambers yesterday. So what's your trick kid? What can you do? Don't just tell me show me." His scowl softened a bit.

"Well sir if I do it in here I'll wreck your office. Can we go outside?" I asked with a nervous edge in my voice. My mouth had went dry already.

"Fine. Let's go."

We exited the back door of the guild hall to a sandy area near a huge lake. There were gray clouds over head from yesterday's storm. I could still feel the electric in the air. The guild master was just staring at me. It made me fell more nervous than I already was. I closed my eyes a concentrated and relaxed letting the electrified particles of the air buzz around me. I opened my eyes to see that I had built up a static electric field around my body. It made me smile. The master looked slightly impressed with my power but I needed to show him my biggest potential. I raised my arms up to the heavens and pulled the electric out of the air with my magic. I was acting like a lightning rod. The lightning was charging me up like a battery.

I felt the electric coursing through me. My hair was free from the bun I had pulled it up into and was whipping around wildly in the current. I turned and focused on a point out on the lake and pulled the power to it created a brilliant lightning strike that was bright beautiful and deadly if I hit a living creature with it.

"Not bad kid. Who'd you say your dad was again?" was the only thing the guild master said.

"Uh Donald Chambers. He's a CPA in Crocus."

"Yeah, sure. How would you like for me to train you personally?" he said with a smirk on his face as if he knew something I didn't.


End file.
